An effective user interface for a mobile device may be readily understood and provide the user a sense of comfort and control. Users may see the range of their choices, understand how to accomplish their objectives, and complete their tasks. Work done by the device may be continuously saved, with a full option for the user to undo any activity at any time. A well designed user interface may feature applications and services that perform an increased quantity of work, while requiring a reduced quantity of input from the user. Interface applications may attempt to anticipate the wants and needs of the user. The user may be relieved of tasks comprising searching for or gathering information or locating tools. A well designed interface may deliver the information and tools needed for each step of the process to the user. The interface and its applications may speak the users' language, with familiar phrases and words, instead of terms oriented to the system of the device or complicated technology details. Information presented by the interface appears in a natural and logical order.